The present invention relates to dispensers for drink container lids in general, and more particularly, to simultaneous dispensers of one or more lids.
Beverage containers provided to customers at fast food restaurants, particularly at drive-up windows, will usually be provided with disposable plastic lids to restrict spilling of the drinks within the customer's vehicle. Time to fill an order is of concern in this type of restaurant service, so even a few seconds per order are significant. Often the food service worker who is completing the customer's order will have multiple drinks which must receive lids before being passed to the customer. Some beverage container lid dispensers present a single lid for extraction in a repeatable and hygienic fashion, but only permit the dispensing of one lid at a time. A simple unrestricted stack of lids permits ready access of as many lids at once as the operator desires, but the accessing of a precise number of lids is problematic.
What is needed is a device which dispenses the exact quantity of lids that the operator requires, and does it repeatably and hygienically.